


Hair

by Hogwarts_A_History_1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_A_History_1998/pseuds/Hogwarts_A_History_1998





	Hair

Cold water drips from the low ceiling of the cave into Remus’ hair but he doesnt notice. Across the jagged stone floor, huddled in a dark corner with no fire to keep warm, sits a man who is both familiar and a complete stranger. The man with the matted black braid doesn’t hear Remus enter the cave.

For a second, Remus is sure it isn’t Sirius. Hopes it isn’t. It can’t be, he’s too skinny, and that hair…

Padfoot would have died before he let his hair look like that. The man Remus loved kept his Raven waves shiny and smooth. The man in front of him hadn’t seen a hair brush in, well, twelve years. Sure enough, when the man turns around, Remus’ hopes a crushed by a face he tried so hard to forget but will always remember.

“Sirius,” he breathes out the name, his voice is barely above a whisper. A fist of emotion is locked around Remus’ heart. Longing and love and hate wage war inside his chest.

“Remus,” Sirius doesn’t look surprised to see his old friend, of course that’s why he chose this spot to hide, in the hope that his old lover may find him here. “You came.”

The cave outside hogsmeade had always been their spot. It had originally been found when young, mischievous Sirius had been searching for the perfect party spot in their fifth year. Gallons of firewhiskey had been consumed here, by all the marauders. Later, Sirius and Remus had used it as a place to be alone, away from the crowds and the noise of their dorm. Love blossomed here.

“Sirius,” Remus voice comes out stronger this time, his fists clench around the worn fabric of his robes. “Why?”

Sirius knows what Remus is asking of course. Why did he betray their friends? How could he do such a horrible thing to people who loved him so unconditionally?

“So you believe the prophet then?” Sirius holds back the tears burning in his eyes. If Askaban taught him anything it was how to hide away any sign of weakness. Dementors always sought out the most emotional of the prisoners. They played with the emotions of the accused as easily as James had played quidditch. “Notorious mass murderer Sirius Black. You actually think I could do such a thing?”

“What am I supposed to believe?” Even as asks the question Remus can think only of the one who disappeared. He can only hope his suspicions are true.

Sirius gets up shakily from the ground. His malnutrition and his despair force him to lean against the wall, his breath is ragged, but his voice is firm and pleading. “I don’t know Remus, maybe you’re supposed to believe me,” he pushes himself off the wall and grabs the taller man by the shoulders. “You were at my trial,” Sirius lightly grazes his fingers along Remus’ jawline, the werewolf flinches but doesn’t back away, “you heard the truth. Believe that. Believe me," Sirius lets give out and he falls to the ground, but he continues on, begging for the only friend he has left, "It was Peter. Why else would he dissappear?”

With the mention of their old friend Remus’ walls break down, and he grabs the smaller man, pulling him back to his feet and enveloping him in his arms.

“I believe you padfoot,” Remus whispers, “I always have.”

For the first time in twelve years, Sirius Black lets himself cry real tears. He crumples into the strong arms holding him. His tears hold all the emotion he’d been holding in since the Aurors he'd once fought alongside, put him in chains nearly thirteen years ago. 

He cries for James and Lilly. He cries for the childhood torn from little Harry. He cries at the though that Harry isn't little Harry, not anymore. He even cries for the loss of the Peter they all knew, but mostly he cries because Remus believes him, and that gives him more hope and happiness than he ever could have hoped for inside the dingy cells of askaban.


End file.
